Fire Emblem: Chained Divinity
by Ivory Ace
Summary: On the continent of Elibe, Eliwood and his friends were facing dragons... Meanwhile, on Thurin, another adventure was about to commence... Trademark Fire Emblem Prince saves Kingdom story O


OOC: This story has no connection to any Fire Emblem game or story, except for it his on the same planet as Elibe (FE6 and FE7)... that's about it =O My first story o.o;

* * *

PROLOGUE I

Thurin. A distant continent to that of Elibe, it's nations diverse in race and culture. The strongest nation, Gera, is home to many knights and defends Thurin from whatever foreign attacks may occur. Gotha, land of the wyverns, protects the skies of their homeland and neighbours. Alten, the nation of magic. It is the centre of all scholars and magicians. Kreis, though not known for their army or sorcery, is renowned for its prosperous soil and fully-stocked armouries. Orla, the skilled of Thurin, practice the arts of swordsmanship and archery. Nord is the black sheep nation of Thurin. It is over-run with bandits and pirates whose tirade ruin villages within its borders. They differ in several ways, but each country value one thing over everything else: Unity of Thurin.

These 6 nations are championed by 6 men: Drake, the Crimson King of Gera. One strike of his axe is all that is needed to take down an entire troop. Bryce and his Terracotta Ten are the pride of Gotha. Their wyvern's soar higher than any other, and strike down like red lightning. Beatrix, the Cardinal Queen of Alten. Her magic has outclassed that of any man, but her position has caused outrage from the elders. The Black Jacks of Nord-Kreis. Being weak forces on their own, Nord and Kreis united armies and are championed by foreigners from Gera, the Elton brothers. Hadrian, the Ivory Ace of Orla. Gaining his skills in Gera, he pursued a militant career as a paladin and is known to be the greatest champion in all of Thurin within his glistening white armour.

And thus our tale begins in Alten, during a diplomatic visit from the ruler of Orla and father of Hadrian, King Francis Wallis...

* * *

Clear skies smiled upon Castle Alten as King Wallis walked through the halls of the majestic building. His heavy boots crunched against the ground as he walked towards King Hexham's chamber. Defenders of the castle bow their heads in respect to him as they clasp their magic tomes. A young man opens the door for him and he steps in. Upon the throne sat King Hexham, concealed in a hood while gripping a glass of wine.  
"Good morning King Wallis, I see you have made it just on time". Pulling out some parchment, King Wallis raises it to the fellow ruler.  
"I am never late. Your report told of something evil upon the horizon that your oracles were able to foresee. If it endangers the safety of the people of Thurin, we must act quickly to stop it, whatever it is". An quiet cackle can be heard from underneath the hood.  
"You've always been a noble king Francis". Standing upright, the mage king walks towards Orla's sovereign. "Do you remember the battle of the white plains?" Taking a quick swig of his drink, he slams it upon the round table.  
"But of course, the miracle of the snow severally slowed the cavaliers of Suhlhelm allowed our archers and mages to defeat the incoming attack while our knights came in from the rear". Suddenly becoming nervous, King Wallis toured his eyes around the room. A grim smile appeared on King Hexham's face.  
"Yes... and do you remember what you told everyone?" the Royal of Orla tried to look into the eyes of the regal magician, but all he saw was the shadow of his hood. Clearing his throat, he gave his reply.  
"But of course: For always, we the rulers of Thurin must do what righteous men do to protect the land and the people. Forever, we will do what courageous men do what is best for our motherland. This is the code of the Thurin Kings". Hexham's grim smile grew bigger, and his stature became more upright. King Wallis heard a slight rustling and instinctively backed away from the dark figure. Hexham began to laugh quietly. Quieter and quiet still until it erupted into a volcano spewing 'joy'. He pulled out a black book. Ancient text lay upon its cover, bindings tattered by time. It oozed evil. Wallis drew his sword from its scabbard.  
"Then allow me my old friend... To do what is best for our motherland". Raising his blade, the king of a thousand fights charged towards the deranged sage. With a flick of a page, a dark aura raised from the black ink, and encased the noble sovereign. His movements stopped, and his weapon crashed to the ground. The clang of the impact was the last sound he heard before his very soul was devoured by the black magic. And it was done. The king was no more. No body to prove he ever even existed. As if none of this had occurred, Hexham grabbed a quill and some parchment and quickly wrote his thoughts as quickly as his hand could move.  
"Patton, I need your assistance". The door screeched open and a man with a pale face and contrasting black hair entered. He was dressed as a sage should, but his eyes were more like stones than anything else.  
"Yes sire?"  
"Give this note to a messenger and tell them to deliver it to Prince Hadrian".  
"Yes sire."  
"And arm our troops with the tomes they need. We are headed for Orla".

---------------------------------------------------------------

"FIRE!" A shower of arrows is heard as the thud into their targets. 100 archers. 100 bulls-eyes. This was the accuracy of the Orla archers. On the other side of the castle, were the myrmidions. Several spars and skirmishes had attracted a small crowd who were in awe of their skill and speed. A galloping horse came towards the castle, and the gates were immediately open. Greeting the tall knight was his short brother, Caden. Jumping off his horse, the knight came toward the crimson haired boy and gave him a warm smile.  
"Hello little brother, how have you been fairing since I left for the jousting contest?" His smile is returned in miniature form, as the young boy looks up at his idol.  
"I have been well Hadrian, and was even better when I heard you won first place". A heart-felt chuckle came from the Champion of Orla.  
"But of course! Who else did you think would win? No one can match my lance, and being of Orlandic blood means swordsmanship comes more natural than breathing. My only dream is to become half a good a leader and fighter as father".  
"Brother, I think I can safely say everyone thinks you have surpassed father as a knight. As a leader however... When was the last time you DIDN'T just tell your troops to defend the convoy and go gallivanting into battle?" A scowl replaced the easy smile upon the Ivory Ace's face and he put his little brother into a headlock.  
"Caden, when you became old enough to wield a true blade, we will meet in a duel. But until then I can only give you brotherly beatings".  
"*Gack* then I never want to grow up!" A roar from the skies interrupted their sibling jest as a Pegasus knight swiftly landed upon the castle grounds. She bore the symbol of Alten, and was allowed to not be punctured by a thousand arrows like any winged enemy.  
"I bring grave news from Alten". The Champion quickly removed his arm from around his brother's neck and quickly changed his persona from loving brother to fearless knight.  
"What troubles the land of wizardry?"  
"Father had gone to Alten just 2 days ago". Hadrian looked down on his brother and began to worry. The woman un-mounted her winged horse and gave them a piece of paper.  
"It is indeed about King Francis". Quickly scanning the scribbles he could only this was a practical joke. But one thing made his fears a reality. At the bottom of the page was the seal of Alten. This was an official report. Gripping the edges of the sheet nearly destroyed the thing entirely but Caden ripped the centre of it from his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_TO HADRIAN WALLIS,_

_I REGRET TO INFORM YOU OF THE TRAGIC DEATH OF YOUR FATHER, FRANCIS WALLIS. I AM SORRY HE PERISHED UNDER MY EYE, AND I WILL THUS BE ARRIVING AT ORLA WITHIN THE WEEK WITH HIS BODY AND FULL DETAILS OF HIS UNJUST DEATH. I SEND CONDOLENSES TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY._

_KING DANTE HEXHAM_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears brimmed in the young boy's eyes. He fell to his knees and wept. His brother could only give him a strong arm upon his shoulder, as he himself could not fathom any words to make the pain go away. The two would soon enter the castle and inform their mother, who would weep more than her young son. Hadrian did not feel the bitter sting of tears, but the pain was in him as well. Nothing could change the truth. Their father was dead.

END PROLOGUE I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[UNIT REPORT]

_This is where I'll show how our protagonists are progressing. The stats are just like the in the game =P_

Hadrian "Ivory Ace" (lvl 15) = Silver Sword [20], Silver Lance [20]

Paladin

**HP **45 **Pow **24 **Skl **22 **Spd **20 **Def **21 **Res **15 **Luc** 24 **Con **9 **Mov **7 **Aid **16

-------------------------------

Caden (lvl 1) = Vulnerary [3]

Lord

**HP **18 **Pow **4 **Skl **4 **Spd **8 **Def **4 **Res **1 **Luc** 6 **Con **6 **Mov **6 **Aid **6


End file.
